The boy is mine
by Rikurt36
Summary: Aiden discovers Ethan has been seeing Danny. He goes a bit crazy and tries to separate them... in the hard way.


**Author's Note:** **Hello there! So this is my first** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **fanfiction ever AND English is not my mother tongue, please be clement... (If you notice any mistake or misspelling just tell me, I'd be glad to correct them and to learn something!) Oh and I also wanted to tell you that, not knowing which twin was born first in the series, I chose the same birth order as the actors', so Ethan was born first in my fiction, even if lots of authors tend to put Aiden first... I think you also need to know that my fiction takes place at the end of 3B (but Aiden's not dead obviously—and if I owned TW he never would've died) so the Alpha Pack is gone and the twins are in Scott's pack. This story focuses on the twins (and Danny obviously) so there won't be any other main characters (though you'll see some TW characters making an appearance sometimes). Last thing (I promise): the title "The boy is mine" is the title of a song (I only know the version performed by** _ **Glee**_ **, it is quite good you could listen to it) that totally fits here because it is about two people fighting for their common lover. Well that's all I had to say, enjoy!**

 **Personal message:** **I'm specially posting this on July, 31** **st** **because today is Charlie Carver's birthday. Happy Birthday, Charlie!**

* * *

 **The boy is mine.**

Aiden never liked rainy days. It made him grumpy and only led him to get mad at people who were near him. And usually, it was his brother Ethan.

"I don't understand why we still have to go to high school," the youngest mumbled. "We don't obey Deucalion anymore. What's the point?"

"We joined Scott's pack, remember?" Ethan replied distantly. "We gotta stand by him now."

Aiden crossed his arms as he was watching his twin texting on the bed they were sharing.

"Who are you texting to?"

"No one," he quickly answered, locking his phone.

"Please, tell me!" Aiden begged with a cute smile. "I know it's Danny anyway."

"Danny?"

"Yeah, you know, the guy you stare at like he is a giant piece of meat."

"I don't look at him that way." The tallest smirked, as he perfectly knew it was the case. Aiden was still watching him when Ethan continued, "What? I don't!"

The youngest sat next to his brother and murmured calmly, "Dare say that again?" Ethan rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. "I know you like him."

"Well, let's admit I do. What difference does it make?"

Aiden stayed quiet. He didn't want to have this conversation. Not yet. "No difference at all," the brown-haired muttered.

"Fine."

Ethan continued texting Danny—because it was him, Aiden guessed right—while his brother kept on saying how miserable high school was.

* * *

On the following morning, the twins went to school by bike, though the weather was more likely to go cloudy and maybe rainy again.

Aiden joined his biology class, quickly waving goodbye to his brother.

He saw Danny sitting in the room and stopped himself in time from wanting to punch him in the face. He didn't even know why he had this feeling. The werewolf definitely had to admit he was going a little jealous.

Aiden sat nervously and put his bag on his desk with confusion. A girl settled on the seat near him and it took him a minute to realize who it was.

"Oh no. I don't think so," he calmly murmured at first.

Lydia—for it was her—glanced at him, without paying attention to his remark, and kept pulling her books out of her bag. She just ignored his intervention.

"Last time, I said I had nothing to do with you anymore," the tallest warned.

"Yeah but, you see, I don't care about what you say. I've never listened anyway."

"Well, now, listen to me. 'Cause I won't tell you twice. I don't want you to be around me like this. I'm fed up with you and I want you to keep your distance. Is that clear? You have to get out of my life."

The ginger student frowned in shock and threatened, "I'm Lydia Martin. And nobody rejects Lydia Martin. You'll regret it soon. You'll see."

Aiden rolled his eyes and let her go. The young girl packed her things and moved to another table.

"Wow, I thought you two were dating," a soft voice commented behind the werewolf, amused.

Aiden clenched his fist and bit his lower lip. The last person he wanted a comment from was certainly Danny. His brother's fucking crush.

"Well you thought wrong. We ain't together," the twin replied, acerbic.

"Dude, you've got to chill," the brown-haired student laughed. "You look like you're going to kill someone."

"Maybe that's what I'm gonna do. I'd advise you not to stay too close to me, I could really get angry."

Danny shivered in worry but stood quiet. The teacher started his lesson and Aiden was all but attentive. He was extremely mad at Danny, but even more at Lydia. He thought he had got rid of her, it was eventually not the case. He hated Deucalion so much for pushing him to get to know this psychotic girl who turned out to be a Banshee. Even now the Alpha of the Alpha Pack was gone, Aiden was sick of him. He would have preferred never having to come to Beacon Hills.

"Aiden? If that's your name..." the teacher asked suddenly.

The werewolf raised his head and quickly nodded, waiting to see what the adult wanted from him.

"Could you answer the question?"

"What question?"

"How many bones are there in the human body?"

"Two hundred and six," he calmly answered with a smirk. He knew it by heart. Since his brother and he were callous killers, they had had the time to count every bone of the victims they were tearing apart.

"Oh... Well, hum, good, really good," the biology teacher commented.

Aiden grinned, and the bell rang. He took his bag, which he had not even opened, and got out of the classroom. He directly joined Ethan at his locker, slamming his hand against the cold steel.

"You seem angry," his twin furtively noticed.

"Yeah. Could you tell your stupid boyfriend not to bother me in class?"

"Danny's not my boyfriend."

"I don't care, Ethan! He's seriously starting to piss me off."

"Why? Because we're getting closer?"

"Precisely," Aiden said with a fake grin, catching his brother's look with his threatening eyes.

"Why do you care so much? It's not like he tries to invade you."

"He's invading my territory. And I won't allow that."

"Aid, I'm not your territory."

"You're mine!" he affirmed angrily, speaking up.

Ethan rolled his eyes, closing his locker. He quickly verified if no one was looking at them and sighed, "You're so jealous."

"No. It's just that he thinks he has some right over you. And I don't like when people try to steal what I possess."

"Come on, you don't possess me. Nobody does."

As Ethan was trying to walk away, his brother grabbed his arm and pushed him against the lockers.

"We belong to each other. Remember?"

The oldest looked down but he did not contest his brother's word. Aiden eventually let him go, and joined his math class, in late. The teacher reproached it to him, even if the young man did not listen to him and sat without permission.

Ethan just could not do that to him. He could not date Danny, because this kid would just try to separate them and take his brother away from him. He had to stop that.

* * *

Ethan went out of the shower, a towel around his waist. Aiden was distantly watching TV, but he seemed to be in a deeper thinking. His eyes were not really looking at the screen.

Outside, it was raining again. Ethan liked rain. Its smell, its sensation, the heavy humidity it generated. He liked to listen to the regular rhythm of the drops falling on the roof at night, before sleeping. It relaxed him before resting. It avoided him having nightmares.

"What are you thinking about, Aid?"

The youngest discretely shook his head, coming out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm just watching TV."

"Let me a little room so I can watch with you after I get dressed," he said nicely.

Ethan quickly put his underwear on, dropping his towel. Aiden glanced at him quietly and waited until his big brother came near him.

"What are you watching?" the smaller werewolf enthusiastically asked.

"Nothing interesting. Just a series that airs on often."

" _Desperate Housewives_?" Ethan read on the TV data. "Oh yeah, I know that. It's good."

"You watch this?" Aiden frowned in surprise.

"No... Danny does."

His brother blinked, trying to calm down, and just inhaled profoundly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Aidie," Ethan smiled, teasing him.

"No."

"Do tell?"

"Tell what?"

"Why you acted like you were so annoyed."

"It's just... Leave it."

"Please!" Ethan laughed, amused, and he started tickling him.

"Don't start," his brother told him.

"But you like that usually."

"Not in the mood. Rain gets me out of my nerves."

"Oh, 'kay then..."

Ethan left him and put his head on Aiden's shoulder, looking back at TV. When the dominant twin turned it off, and went to bed, Ethan shyly raised his voice to talk to his sibling, "Hum, Aid?"

"Mmh?"

"There would be something I'd like to tell you. I mean, I don't want you to discover it by yourself."

"Go ahead," the other encouraged him, turning around to face him.

"You may not like it but... I kinda... date Danny." It took time to Aiden to answer. "Is it alright with you, Aid?"

All of a sudden, his twin pushed his blanket away and got up. He rapidly put some random clothes on, then took his motorbike keys, and opened the door of the motel room.

"Aiden!" Ethan yelled in terror. "What are you doing!"

"I need to get some air."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"Is it about what I said?"

Aiden did not reply. He just rushed out and murmured a meaningless "See you".

Ethan knew it was not just the fault of the rain. What he said truly touched Aiden.

* * *

The beta was howling in the middle of the forest, and even the rain did not prevent him from letting all his rage go out if his body. He was screaming of hate, and despair. He was insulting Danny, and his brother, even himself, and the entire world for it.

He disapproved so much what was going on. He had to be the only one in Ethan's life. There was no room for another person. For years, it had always been just the two of them. It had not to change. He was not ready to let him go, to... share him.

The big drops were covering his hair, and his clothes were clearly dead. The only part of him that was not wet, was his eyes. He did not cry. He was not like this. We would not shed a sole tear for Danny.

His rage reached its peak and the young man felt his eyes change color and start to glow blue, his fangs and claws already out. His anger made him destroy a few trees, which he probably took for Danny's body.

Aiden spent almost two hours outside, trying to calm himself down. When he finally decided to drive home, the shower was over. Once he had his teenager appearance back, the brown-haired student entered his motel room by the window.

He got new clothes and lay on the bed he was sharing with his identical twin. Ethan was sleeping, and he tightened his brother's pillow in his arms.

"You look like an angel, Ethie...," he murmured. "But you'll have to give me my pillow back."

The boy moaned in his sleep and moved a little. His hand grabbed his and softly clenched it.

"Okay, you can keep it...," Aiden muttered, amused. "'Night."

He pacifically kissed Ethan's forehead and wrapped his arms around his body, getting as close as possible to him.

"Don't ever forget that you're mine," he finally whispered as a threat while falling asleep.

* * *

"Aidie!" an astonished voice woke the teenager up. The brown-haired guy opened an eye to see Ethan kiss his cheek. "Where have you been! What have you been doing? You scared me to death!"

"Cool down. I was just in the woods for a walk."

"Under the shower?"

"Yep."

"You hate rain."

Sometimes, Aiden wished his brother did not know him so well. He just shrugged and got dressed.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" Ethan slowly asked as he was getting up himself. "Like why you acted mad when I told you that I was with Danny, or why you keep saying that you're totally normal these days when we both know you're not."

"Seriously, Eth, drop it."

The youngest put a t-shirt on, and replied, "I'm worried about you."

"You're not the one who should be worried."

Aiden was thinking about Danny. This kid would regret everything he did with Ethan. The former-Alpha would make sure he would.

* * *

Arrived at school, the twins left their motorbikes and had the time to talk before the bell rang.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry if I have made you feel uncomfortable or something...," Ethan mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

 _Not at you_ , Aiden thought, though.

"You sure?" his brother asked all the same, not convinced by his answer.

"I will never be mad at you, Ethie," Aiden curiously heard himself whisper.

The youngest looked down in shame but the other one just smiled to him and gently pressed his arm.

"I know. Me neither."

A high-pinched ring closed their discussion and they had to go in class. Ethan quickly kissed his brother goodbye and left.

A few hours after lunch, which Aiden had spent alone because he could not find his brother—he had tried to communicate with him but he mysteriously did not even answer his texts and calls—, the brown-haired teenager was wandering in the corridors during a free-time, in search of Ethan, when he eventually found him. But he wished he had not.

His twin was actually in an empty classroom—it was Coach's office to be more precise—with someone else. Aiden heard them thanks to his wolf-hearing which was really sensitive.

When he entered the room, he immediately blamed his naivety. How could he have thought Ethan was just talking to a friend? Instead of this, he was passionately kissing Danny's bare torso, while his new boyfriend was sitting on the desk, legs crossed around Ethan's waist.

Aiden's heartbeat stopped during a few seconds and he prevented himself from throwing up at this dreadful sight. When he finally managed to breathe, the young werewolf clenched his fists and unconsciously started to growl at the couple. Ethan apparently heard him because he quickly pulled Danny away and turned around to face his younger brother. This one, not even letting the two boys explain or say his name in shock, blinked to let his pain go away and fled the room in a hurry.

He could not believe what just happened. Ethan, _his_ brother, was making out with a boy in the high school. The fact that it was with Danny did not really bother him. It was just that, damn, Ethan was _his_! And he did not like to share.

"Aiden? Aiden, where are you?" a worried voice was shouting.

The student pretended not to hear anything, and kept walking through the corridors.

"Aiden!" Ethan's deep voice called him again. But the boy was not listening. He kept on walking—well, now running—away.

"I'm sorry!" his twin yelled, always searching for him.

Aiden did not need his apology. He had broken him. He was not going to forgive him so soon.

The werewolf skipped the rest of his classes and waited in the forest, his bike near him. He did not come home that night. Well, if he could call that place 'home'. So Aiden slept on the humid ground, only wearing a slight jacket. He was cold, but he did not care. His phone was ringing again and again but he did not care. The only thing he cared about was his little heart that Ethan broke in two.

* * *

On the next morning, Aiden woke up early, because of the rays of the sun. The high school was not too far from the woods so he could take his time to drive there. He just needed to calm down before seeing his brother and Danny again. It really hurt him when he found them making out in that classroom. Ethan was not realizing that.

Aiden was standing on his bike, alone. He heard a noise and another motorcycle, similar to his, stopped near him.

"Hey," the driver murmured, getting off the bike.

Ethan took off his black helmet and heavily looked at his brother. His eyes were a little red and Aiden could easily guess he had cried. Why did his twin always have to cry? He was so weak, so fragile, compared to himself.

"Where were you last night? Did you manage to eat and sleep properly?" the oldest asked, concerned about his brother's health.

Aiden did not respond. He was still mad at Ethan for what happened the previous day.

"Okay, so what? You won't talk to me 'til I apologize for being a normal teenager?" the other werewolf said, starting to get angry. "It's not my fault if you can't bear my boyfriend."

"It's not about Danny."

"Who is it about, then?"

Once again, Aiden's mouth stood shut.

"How do you want me to change if you don't tell me what's wrong? I'd do anything to make it easier to take for you... You know that..."

"You're too selfish to see how much you hurt me," the second born just reproached him.

Ethan frowned, then finally understood, "This is no longer about jealousy, isn't it? You want me to dump him, don't you?"

Aiden avoided his look as he knew his twin always clearly read his thoughts as if he were a book.

"I'd already be with him for months if it wasn't for my psychotic brother! So I'm definitely not breaking up with him."

"Then I'll have to do it for you," the boy said in rage.

He glanced at Ethan's eyes, and left in a rush. He walked through the high school and arrived in front of the men's bathroom. He stepped in, still angry. Aiden put water on his face to refresh his mind. He had to chill. If he did not, he could go crazy. The young man closed his eyelids to control his breath.

"Ethan?" a worried voice asked. A boy was just getting out of one of the cabinets.

"Aiden," the werewolf automatically corrected, turning around to face his interlocutor. It was Isaac.

"Sorry, I can never tell you guys apart..."

"Well, obviously I'm the psychotic one."

The blue-eyed teenager silently nodded and just asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yes."

Since they were in the same pack, they did not really have the time to talk. Actually, it was the first time they addressed a word to each other.

"I guess I shall just leave?"

"Please."

Isaac smiled awkwardly and almost rushed out. Aiden concentrated again on his face in the mirror. He looked exhausted, and desperate. He felt like he could kill Danny if he met him at a corner of the school. He deeply inhaled, exhaled, and left the room.

He skipped a few classes, and missed lunch. Fortunately, his twin did not try to phone him, nor anyone else. The brown-haired boy finally had to go to his biology class. The headmaster caught him wandering in the corridors and forced him to join his class.

Lydia was not sitting at his desk, lucky him. But when he realized who was sitting behind him, he just could not contain himself. Danny gave him a shy smile.

"Hey," his brother's boyfriend nicely said.

"Don't fucking talk to me," he warned him, having a seat.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday... Ethan told me how you reacted and I feel really bad about it... Will you accept my excuses?"

"No. Way," Aiden murmured gravely. Danny sighed. The werewolf turned around again and added, "Stay away from my brother."

The other student shook his head in misunderstanding, the word "what" printed on his lips.

The class seemed to Aiden to last for days, but when the bell finally rang, he felt relieved. He forgot Danny and went out to take a break. He was going back to his English literature class when he saw his brother getting out of the changing-room, a dumb smile on his face. Aiden stopped at the front of his classroom and closely looked at him. He did not see him and was going on the opposite way. Aiden knew oh so well what was that smile for.

"Come in?" the teacher asked him.

The former-omega did not pay attention to him and left. His jaw was clenched and he was trying not to shape-shift in the middle of the high school. He swallowed his saliva just before he opened the door of the changing-room.

It was quiet, except for the noises of some clothes being put on. Aiden turned at a corner and discovered Danny, his head still in his hoodie. The young man made a step back when he finally saw his boyfriend's brother.

"Aiden!" he whispered, a little scared. The werewolf, yet mad, blinked while staring at the other boy. "What do you want?" All of a sudden, Aiden slammed his fist against the lockers. Danny blenched.

"Is it about the biology class?" he whispered.

"I think you perfectly know what it is for."

"No, I don't... I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings, but if you told me what you want me to do—"

"I want you to break up with Ethan," he cut.

"What?"

"You heard me. You have to leave him alone."

"Why?"

"Because you're not supposed to be the one who hugs him, who comforts him, who makes him laugh, who is there when he has nightmares."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You really love him, don't you," he assumed.

"He's everything I have. And you won't steal him from me."

"It's not stealing... We're just boyfriends, come on! He still loves you!"

Aiden violently pushed the Lacrosse player against a locker and mumbled between his teeth, "I need his full love. And with you in his life, he doesn't care about me anymore."

"You're wrong. He cares about you. A lot," Danny said, catching Aiden's glare.

There was a silent. Then the werewolf continued, "I swear that if I ever find you near him again, I'll kill you. Now you're warned. Stop talking to Ethan. Stop seeing him. Stop thinking of him. 'Cause I don't know if I will be able to control myself next time." He pulled back and smiled. Aiden dropped Danny's hoodie collar and concluded, "I want to know that he's single by tomorrow."

Danny blinked a few times, in total shock. Then his bully left the room, proud and devilish, and the homosexual student looked down, in a deep thought.

* * *

Ethan was home for a few hours already when his brother came back from high school. The boy felt his heart race faster.

"Aid! You're here..."

His brother smiled and approached him.

"Are you okay?"

Aiden nodded with a smirk and opened his arms to hug the smallest. It took a moment to Ethan, who was a little puzzled, to realize what was going on, but he eventually hugged his twin back.

"Wow. What's happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to have you back."

"Back?"

"Now I know that nobody will take you away from me again," Aiden kissed his cheek and smiled.

"What the...?"

Then the brown-haired student figured out and made a step back.

"What did you do to Danny?"

"Chill. We've just talked."

"What did you say to him?" Ethan murmured, threatening.

"Come on! Does it really matter? We're together, now! Nothing will tear us apart ever again!" Aiden seemed so happy, so joyful. But Ethan could not let this happen.

"I need to know what you told him."

"I told him the truth."

"What truth?"

Aiden rolled his eyes. "That you didn't love him and that you didn't need him. I told him to let you go."

"What?!"

Ethan violently pushed his sibling.

"Why did you do that?!"

"'Cause it's true. You don't truly love him."

"Of course I do! What's your problem?!"

"Hey, I just wanted to help. This love story was clearly bad for you. For us."

"What do you know about love anyway?! Have you ever loved someone for real?!"

Ethan was out of his nerves. How could Aiden take his sole love away from him? It was so unfair! For once he could be loved and be in love, and his stupid twin found the way to ruin it.

"Yes," Aiden whispered, offended but firm. "I've already loved someone for real."

"How can that be even possible? You're a bastard. Nobody loves bastards."

"I've never said someone loved me back. But I thought it was the case."

Ethan frowned, still mad at Aiden. His brother seemed nostalgic, and beaten.

"Are you alright?"

Aiden raised his head and murmured in a sad smile, "I love you." Ethan blinked, a little lost. "I love you," he repeated. "And I thought you loved me back. But when I see you with Danny, I know that you don't. He's so damn perfect. I can't compete. He's better than me. And I'm so jealous of what you two have. Of what _he_ has. I want you for myself. Is that too much to ask? We've always been belonging to each other. It was the two of us, no matter what. Remember? When you said you were mine forever. I need this back. No more Danny, no more Lydia, no more anyone. Please. Say that you love me too."

Ethan successively opened and closed his mouth. He did not know what to answer. He swallowed and looked down.

"Of course I love you. But I love Danny too. You have to understand."

"No!" he shouted. "You have to be exclusively mine!"

Ethan put his hand on Aiden's cheek and tried to convince him, "Danny's a good guy. He won't hurt me, I promise. He makes me feel like I am special. And I love that feeling. Like I can be someone's hero, not just a blue-eyed monster."

"But... Don't I make you feel special? Ain't you my hero?" Aiden asked innocently.

Ethan nodded with a smile and took his brother in his arms.

"For sure, Aidie. But you're only my brother. And I can't date my brother. I need a man in my life, a man who will cherish me and take care of me. This man is Danny."

"It could've been me."

"Come on. You can't be my man," Ethan laughed.

Aiden pulled the oldest back. "Do what you want. But if Danny disobeys me, he will pay for it."

"What? You gave him orders?"

"I did."

"What were they?"

"I told him to stay away from you, and to break up with you."

"What? But I don't want that!"

"I don't care. You'll get over him."

Ethan shook his head. It was nonsense. He pushed Aiden a little and lay on the bed they shared.

"You're an idiot, Aiden."

"It's for you sake."

"No. It's for your own personal sadistic pleasure. Good night."

"You haven't eaten."

"You ruined my appetite."

Ethan closed his eyes, leaving his brother alone. This one clenched his jaw in rage and growled, violently slamming his fist against the wall.

* * *

Aiden had slept on the floor, as his twin would not let him a room in their bed. Fortunately for him, it was the weekend and he could spend his whole time with his brother. But Ethan woke up and did not even pay attention to him.

"Good morning?" Aiden asked.

"You don't deserve a proper good morning."

"You're still angry with me?"

"You made me lose my boyfriend!"

"So it's true? You two have broken up?" the youngest smiled in hope.

"We haven't talked to each other since we left high school yesterday. I'm not sure I want to have a talk with him about you."

"You're afraid of what he could say?"

"I dread he might be scared of you. I think he could obey."

"He'd better obey."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "You're a bad brother."

"No. Now we have all the time we want for ourselves, see? That is being a good brother. Spending time with each other."

"I'm not going to forgive you so fast."

"Come on!" Aiden said, ignoring his remark. "Let's have a little fun!"

"Where do you wanna go this time?" he muttered.

"Don't know! Maybe drive a bit and go to the lake."

His brother sighed, not enjoying it at all. Aiden forced him and Ethan rode the bike of the youngest, his arms around his waist as Aiden was driving.

Once at the lake, they walked silently in the green grass covered by dew. It was sunny and the water seemed less cold than the other times they went by the lake.

"You into a little diving?" Aiden asked.

"Nope. Don't want to get sick."

"You've got a wolf skin. You can't be cold."

"I know. But I won't go in there."

"You so sure about that?" the youngest nastily said, teasing.

Ethan stopped walking and stared at his brother who was grinning.

"Oh no you won't."

"Run for your life," Aiden warned in a big smile.

The smallest obeyed and ran as fast as he could, Aiden on his trace. Ethan's speed was better than Aiden's. But this time he could not distance him. The tallest grabbed his waist and made him fall on the ground. Ethan yelled as his twin was holding him tight against the grass.

"You lost!"

"Never!" Ethan replied, trying to escape from his brother's arms.

Aiden stood up, holding the werewolf by the wrist, and approached the water.

"Mercy!"

The tallest laughed and said, "Y'know, I'm a cool bro. I'm coming with you."

And he jumped into the lake, pulling his twin with him. Ethan screamed. "It's fucking freezing!"

"Come on! You barely feel it!" Aiden replied, coming out of the water.

The first born went out of the lake and started shivering. Aiden rolled his eyes and joined him. "Eth, come back... We used to play in that lake before."

"I don't want to play today."

"Well, okay," the other boy said. "What do you wanna do?" Ethan shrugged. He did not know. "Though you won't be against a basketball match?"

His brother raised his look to catch Aiden's. He gave him a wide smile. "Okay you won."

The younger twin smirked and helped Ethan standing up to go to the bike. They rode it until they stopped to a basketball field. A group of boys was already playing. The twins put off their helmets and walked towards the players with that badass attitude they always had whenever they were together. It made the match stop for a moment. The teenagers stared at them in riddles. The werewolves, now completely dry, arrived near the players and the more talkative of them said in a wink, "Hey guys. Need two more players?"

Their interlocutors did not even dare complain and accepted. The twins were placed in two different teams and the match restarted. It lasted for at least one hour when the Betas finally took off their sweaty tee-shirts. The high school students looked at them with envy but did not comment. Aiden was quite good at basketball though and made his team win. The twins eventually said goodbye and left to go back home.

"First in the shower!" the winner announced.

Ethan did not question it. After they were both clean, they lay in the sole bed of the room and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The weekend unfortunately had to end the day after. Aiden did not want to go back to school. He did not want to see Danny again. He thought he could really hurt him if he did. The twins had spent an amazing weekend, according to Aiden, and he could not afford screwing it up on the following Monday.

"You know we missed a meeting of the pack yesterday when we went to this Chinese restaurant?" Ethan remarked when they were about to leave the motel room.

"I know. But you're more important than any meeting."

"But Aid, we really have to fit into this pack. If we don't, we're dead. We can't risk being on our own. You know what would happen."

"I know. We would become Omegas again and the ones we hurt would kick our asses."

"Precisely. So no more missing."

"Okay, okay. Next time, you decide."

Ethan nodded and rode his motorbike. They arrived at school after a few minutes. Aiden expected that they stayed together but Ethan just told him he left.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I am thirsty. I'm going to the bathroom."

Even though Aiden knew he lied, he shut his mouth. His brother left, and he simply followed him. He was effectively going to the bathroom but he did not enter the room. He stood in front of it, his phone in his hands. He had an appointment.

"Dan!" he heard Ethan say.

Danny turned at a corner on the opposite corridor, and met Ethan. The werewolf smiled shyly and looked down. Danny sighed and took him in his arms. Aiden clenched his jaw as he was spying on them, hidden behind lockers. Danny was touching his brother. He was in contact with him.

"Oh, I missed you so much..." Ethan started to cry. He was _crying._

"I know, babe, I know. I'm here now. Let it go."

Ethan's face was covered by tears. His hands held Danny's shirt way too tight. Aiden swallowed in rage. He did not want to get mad. Not again. But he could not help it, seeing them like that.

"Aiden was so mad at us... I couldn't do anything to make him change his mind... I had to lie to him!"

"It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore, Ethie."

Aiden growled silently. Ethan lied. He never broke up with Danny. He would pay. He would pay so much.

"I don't know if I will be able to hide this to him for a long time. He will discover I lied to him and he will make me pay for it..."

"He won't dare."

"He will. Maybe I won't be the one who will get hurt. But he might hurt you, Dan..."

"I can protect myself. Don't worry for me."

"You don't know what he is capable of."

"Oh I perfectly know."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, babe, I'm not. I know what I do it for. And it is worth it."

Danny gave Ethan a wink and Aiden prepared himself to attack, claws and fangs out, but he suddenly heard someone whisper his name, "Aiden? Don't!"

He turned around. Isaac, Scott and Stiles were at the end of the corridor, in a way they could not see Danny and Ethan.

"What are you doing? We're in high school!" Scott told him.

Aiden cooled down and glanced with disgust at his brother and Danny kissing then sighed, abandoning it for now.

"I got angry," he replied to his Alpha.

"Like Friday in the men's bathroom?" Isaac said.

"Yeah. Like that."

Scott asked him to come with them outside and continued, "Isaac told us he found you pretty mad the other day. We thought we should talk with you about that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Why?"

"You really looked awful on Friday, dude," Isaac insisted.

"I said I am okay, fuck! Why can't you guys understand?" Aiden shouted.

"Wow!" Stiles interrupted. "Why do you think you can talk like that to my friends? You're going to cool down and apologize. They did nothing to you. They just tried to help the little bastard you are."

"Hum thanks, Stiles. But I think we got it."

"Welcome, Scott. I'm here if you need me to kick puppies' asses."

Scott smiled softly and went back to Aiden. "Why did you get mad?"

"It's nothing. I swear. I do it all the time. I just can't control myself."

"Is it why you and your brother did not come at the meeting this weekend?" Scott asked roughly.

"Yeah. In a way."

"To me, you have no excuse. You didn't even answer my texts. Next time, you come or you quit."

Aiden closed his eyes, trying to keep calm, and nodded to his Alpha.

"Good," Scott said. He added, "If there's anything you would like to talk about, we're here. The three of us."

"Wow not me!" Stiles interrupted. "Hum, I mean since I'm not truly part of the pack, I can't do those... things, right?"

"You're certainly the most human of us all, so you're even more likely to understand Aiden's problems," Isaac assumed with a smirk.

"Okay. Thank you," Aiden cut, a bit dry. "I may go now."

He left, as far as he could. This talk did not help him forget about what he saw. He wanted to kill Danny. He deliberately disobeyed the werewolf and got close to Ethan, really close. He could not allow that. He had to punish him, to make him feel the pain someone deserves for getting too close to his beloved twin brother.

He was on the verge of going back to the couple to destroy Danny when the bell rang. He swore, and got in his class.

His tension and rage increased during his two hours of classes. He could not help thinking of Danny, and his brother. It was an obsession.

During a free-time, he went to his locker to drop his books, but he stopped when he suddenly saw two guys at the end of the corridor, holding hands. The Beta growled nastily and brutally closed his locker door by slamming his fist against it. He was about to walk towards them when something cut his way and stopped in front of him. Aiden looked down and discretely sighed. "Yes, Kira?"

Scott's girlfriend smiled and said, "Hi! I guess you're Aiden?"

"Bravo."

"Well... I'd like to have a talk with you... It's really no big deal, well it is but, you know..."

She kept on talking for the sake of talking, searching for her words shyly, while the werewolf was staring at his brother and his boyfriend. They were about to leave the corridor, he was going to miss them.

"What do you want?" he asked in a hurry.

Kira shut for a few seconds and briefly summed up, "Okay, so Lydia sent me here to know if there's any hope that you two get back together. I think she fell in love with you after you dumped her."

Seriously? It was only about Lydia? He had no time to waste with her. He had a gay guy to beat up. "Sorry, I don't love her."

"Yes... But you really should talk to her. She's lost about the feelings she has for you. Clarify them, please."

"So you want me to tell her I hate her so she can be free with her feelings?"

"Oh, no! Don't do this that way. It'd break her."

"I don't care. At least she'd understand."

"Okay. Look. Do what you want but be clear. Tell her what you think."

"I don't want to talk to her. Just tell Lydia I will never fall in love with her and that I'm too busy to think about her for the moment. Thanks. Bye."

He left Kira in the middle of the hallway and ran to try to catch up the couple. But he had lost them. They were nowhere. He clenched his jaw and inhaled profoundly. He hated Lydia so much.

It was only a few hours later, at lunch, that he had the opportunity to see Danny again. He was searching for a table to sit at when he saw the Lacrosse player. He was eating alone, but, a few tables further, Ethan was staring at him, and they were smiling at each other. Aiden's rage appeared again and he frowned at the couple. He was on his way to go talk to one of them and separate the two guys when he was stopped, _again._

"You're so not avoiding me," the voice of a girl told him.

He turned around and saw a ginger student looking at him. Lydia Martin. Aiden looked a last time at Ethan and Danny and dropped it once again.

"What is it, Lydia?"

"I think you perfectly know what it is about."

"Make it quick. I have things to do."

"Well, no. I want to take my time. So put your ass on a chair and listen to what I have to tell you."

Aiden sighed. He had no choice but to obey. Lydia took a free seat in front of him and started talking without stopping. Aiden was staring at the two boys, a few tables away from him.

"Are you even listening?"

"In fact, I don't really care about what you are talking about."

"Maybe you would care a little more if we had this conversation in Coach's office..."

Aiden did not react. He knew where it would lead them. They would end up half naked, making out on a desk. It did not have time for this.

"No. Cafeteria is fine. Just get straight to the point."

"Okay... So will you ever take me back?"

"No. I don't love you, can you get that?"

"Well maybe you didn't have the time to get to know the real me?"

"Trust me, I don't want to know her."

Lydia rolled her eyes. She grabbed an apple and started eating it. "You know, you lose something huge by letting me go."

"Yes," he said, because it was what she wanted to hear.

"And you make a huge mistake."

"Yes."

"You will regret your choice."

"Yes."

"Are you going to stop saying 'yes'?"

"Not until you set me free. What do you want me to say? Tell me, and then leave me alone."

She frowned, upset. Lydia put her hand on Aiden's, but he took it back immediately. "I want you to accept to be my boyfriend."

"I was your boyfriend, and here's the result. I don't want to give it another go."

"Please! I have changed! For you...," she started to say, louder.

"I'm not worth it."

"Of course you are! I love you!" she told him, desperate.

"Well, nobody loves someone like me. I'm not one of the good guys."

"I don't care! I love bad guys!"

"But you'll systematically get hurt in the end."

"Aiden, if you promise that you are going to make some efforts, we can start all over again!" she begged.

"I don't want to, okay? I'm fine now that I got over you!" he started to argue.

"Are you saying this because you've found someone?" the ginger student asked madly.

"I've found the one I want to take care of," the werewolf only replied.

"You replaced me? How did you dare! I am the one for you! This bitch doesn't deserve you!"

Lydia stood up and slapped Aiden, then left the cafeteria. The young man shrugged and turned his head towards Ethan and Danny. They were staring at him, confused, and so were all the people in the room.

Aiden rolled his eyes and flee the students' judgment. They could think what they pleased. But now he definitively got rid of Lydia Martin. But he had missed another chance to get rid of what their fellows commonly called "Dethan".

* * *

His pressure had reached its peak in the early afternoon, and Aiden could not think about something else than Danny. He obsessed him. The werewolf had to clarify things between them. But all the opportunities he had in the day vanished one by one.

Consequently, the brown-haired boy skipped his physics class and wandered in the high school; he was too angry to pay attention to a teacher in silence.

Aiden was sitting on a bench, thinking intensely of a way to fulfill his plans. The yard was almost empty, except for some group of noisy girls who were laughing a few steps near him. He could not help but hear what was their topic, thanks to his ultra-developed senses.

"Okay, you know what are the last rumors?" a girl told the crowd. "This guy, sitting on the bench, is one of the twins who arrived a few months ago. People say there's a gay twin and a straight twin. Is someone into betting which one he is?"

The girls around her made awful "aws", the ones they do when they find something cute or gay-related. Another student whispered, "I think the gay twin has got a boyfriend. I saw them in the halls."

"Oh yeah they're so cute! His boyfriend is Danny Mahealani!"

They laughed with dumb grins and Aiden turned a bit his face towards them. They found Dethan cute. How could they? Weren't they able to see how endangered was Ethan? He was the only one obviously.

"Shh! He glanced at us!" one of them murmured. "Do you think he was looking at me? I have the feeling he is the straight one!"

"Go get your chance!" one of her friends advised.

"I bet five dollars he is the gay one," a ginger one said with a smile.

"Ten dollars he is straight but he shuts you down!"

Aiden rolled his eyes. He had no time for schoolgirls bets. He saw the girl walking in his direction and smiled a bit. He prepared himself to have a little fun, but at the same time he noticed a boy at the opposite side of the yard. He immediately recognized Danny. He instinctively stood up. The girl stopped, puzzled, but she took this for a good sign and hailed him.

"Hey! You're one of the twins, right? I just wanted to know if—"

Aiden kept his look on Danny. He was going to disappear at a corner so the werewolf decided he could not afford letting his last chance run away.

"Just say to your friend she earned ten bucks."

And he ran to catch up the Lacrosse player. Fortunately, he was a good runner and Danny was slowly putting books in his locker. Aiden smiled. He had him just for himself. The brown-haired boy sneaked near him and closed the locker door by punching it brutally. Danny started.

"Aiden! You scared me to death." After a pause, he added, "What is it, now? You're not happy you just broke my couple, now you want even more?"

"Don't play pretend. You and Ethan didn't break up. You disobeyed me."

Aiden felt Danny shiver and his smile faded. All of a sudden, the tallest grabbed him with violence and pulled him against his chest. "You're gonna pay what you did to my brother and I."

He started walking, bringing the young student with him outside by taking him by the wrist. Danny was forced to follow him but not without pain. Aiden was leading him to the little woods near the school, where some had Lacrosse training. They passed by the group of girls who looked at them with confusion.

"Hey, I thought he was the straight one?" the one who lost her bet said.

He did not pay attention to them and continued walking.

"You're hurting me!" Danny complained as his wrist was twisted.

His enemy did not reply until they finally got in a quiet clearing.

"What are you trying to do? Punish me? For what? Attempting to make a happy man out of Ethan?"

"He's not happy with you. He's all but happy."

"Really? Did he tell you so?"

"No. But I can see it."

Danny frowned. He shook his head, disgusted as he realized Aiden's true motivations.

"The truth is you're not happy because you don't have him."

Aiden was walking in circles around the tree where Danny was standing next to. His hand was petting his chin as he was thinking.

"It's not true!"

"Yeah it is. You're just jealous. You don't like me because I keep Ethan away from you."

"You're stealing him from me! How could I appreciate you?"

"I make Ethan happy, really. I am the one who takes care of him now."

Aiden stopped walking, shocked. He approached Danny and clenched his fist against the boy's throat.

"I am the one who takes care of him. You are just a toy."

"Ethan likes me."

"Yeah. The same way as I do. That's to say: not at all."

He released Danny and smiled when he saw the Lacrosse player was puzzled.

"He's not using me."

"Oh, you think so? But you know me. And he's just like me. So why would he be a good guy with the twin brother he has?"

"Ethan's changed. He's not the same asshole he used to be when you had an influence on him."

"That's what he lets you think. His true loyalty goes to me."

"He said I was the person he trusted the most," Danny whispered, desperate.

"Stop dreaming. We both know he would choose me over you."

Aiden smiled with a sadist look.

"You're lying... I know you are... Ethan is in love with me..."

"No... I am telling you the truth because you're so pathetic. You're one of the good guys, I wouldn't like you to be heartbroken. That's why I am warning you now, Danny."

Aiden had his charming voice, the one he used to seduce girls or to convince people to believe him when he said bullshit.

Danny seemed to notice this and got really mad. He made a step towards Aiden and despite his strength did not equal his, the dark-haired student pushed the werewolf. The Beta nearly fell down. When he finally found his balance, he raised his look in Danny's direction and could not help growling in anger.

"You are dead," Aiden murmured.

The Lacrosse player shivered as Aiden slowly walked towards him, fists clenched and eyebrows frowned.

"I'm not afraid of you," the boy stuttered.

"You should be."

Aiden jumped on Danny and pinned him against the tree with brutality. Danny complained in pain but Aiden did not care, he just began punching him in the face and the stomach, making the smallest yell and beg. The strongest did not listen to his apology and went on hurting him. Aiden willed to destroy him. Truly. And he would not mind if Danny died today. He had hurt him so much that he could not care less about him.

"Please!" Danny shouted between two hits. "Aiden, stop!"

Danny fell on the ground, embracing his stomach. Tears were rolling over his cheeks because of the suffering. Aiden did not stop for he felt a genuine pleasure to hit the boy who stole his brother. All the tension Aiden had concentrated from the moment he knew about Dethan was finally evacuating, turned into rage and violence as regards the guilty one.

Yes, it felt good to Aiden to try to kill Ethan's boyfriend.

"If you don't stop, I—I'm gonna die...," Danny whispered, choking with his own blood.

Aiden laughed and kicked Danny's stomach, and the lying dark-haired student threw up blood. After that, Danny raised his head towards Aiden, hateful but vulnerable, and yelled with a weak and desperate voice, "Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

And at this very moment, the violent boy stopped. He dropped Danny whose t-shirt collar he had just grabbed back.

"Why?" Aiden laughed calmly, with a big smile. "You really ask me _why_?"

His face literally changed and turned into an angry and irritated one. His left fist crashed into Danny's jaw, which cracked in a dreadful noise. Danny's blood-chilling yell crossed the silent and peaceful woods. Aiden cast the boy against the tree and shouted in rage, "I'm doing this to you because you fucking ruined my life! You're a jerk, and you did what you did on purpose, just to humiliate and destroy me from the inside! I think I had all the reasons in the world to beat you up because you totally made a nightmare out of my existence! Did you only apologize once? Did you?! No you didn't! I can't coexist with a rival, I had to get rid you, so please don't play innocent, 'cause you're the bad boy in the story! You, my brother... He's not the guilty one, he didn't know how mean you were! He believes so much in people, he just can't see their flaws! And you... You gave him that shitty and nonsense relationship that only blinded him! You are a fucking—"

As Aiden was insulting and mentally destroying Danny, another voice cut his. "Danny!" it called. "Danny!"

Aiden suddenly started and screwed up, all ears and quiet. He heard quick steps, a short breathing and smelt a known odor. Before he could put the name on Ethan's sent, his twin brother appeared, in Lacrosse outfits. He attacked Aiden without noticing who he was and growled, clawing him. His brother had to reply and bit him. Ethan yelled and rolled up, reversing the situation. They fought during a few minutes where Aiden tried not to hurt his twin brother too much and Ethan still did not recognize him because of despair blinding his senses. Eventually, the taller werewolf pushed the other one back and they stood still, almost squatted and on the alert.

"Steady, Ethan, steady...," Aiden attempted to calm him down.

Ethan shook his head, pushing his instincts away, and looked at Aiden in the eyes. "Aiden? Is that you?"

"Of course, you idiot!"

Ethan stood up and sighed in relief. The first born then turned his head in Danny's direction and shivered before rushing towards him.

"Oh my god, what happened! Baby, can you hear me?"

"Ethan...," Danny murmured weakly, eyes closed, losing a lot of blood.

"Who did that to you?"

His injured boyfriend managed to point at the person who was responsible for that. Ethan followed his finger and opened his mouth in shock. Aiden seemed a little perplexed. It was like he felt guilty.

In fact, when Ethan was near him, they could feel each other's moods thanks to a special emotional link they shared, and now that he was overwhelmed by his twin's feelings, which were fear, stress, rage and obviously pain, Aiden was realizing what he had done to Danny.

Ethan asked with a very calm voice, even if all he was feeling was hate, "What did you do to Danny?"

"I—I am so sorry..."

"You beat him up!" Ethan yelled as he never did before, making Aiden tremble.

"I—I know..."

"Why did you do that?"

Aiden looked down, ashamed. That was true. Why did he really do that?

"Look, Eth... I know this is not excusable, but... I really needed you and you never were there for me... You spent all your time with him, I had to do something..."

"You mean you injured him because you were jealous?" his twin guessed with astonishment.

"Yeah... It's... a bit egoistic, I get that..."

"Selfishness is a euphemism! You nearly killed him, Aiden!" Ethan shouted at him. "Do you have an excuse for that too?!"

"No... What I did was stupid..."

"Oh, you think so?! It was fucking stupid! He could've died!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just desperate. I didn't know how to handle your constant absence. I need you by my side. When you're not with me, I can get really out of control."

"Why didn't you tell me?! I could've understood! But instead of that, you told Danny not to talk to me anymore and to dump me! Did you really think he would have obeyed?!"

"I thought so..."

"And as he didn't, you tried to kill him!"

"Not to kill him!" Aiden replied. "Just to hurt him so he can understand."

Ethan stayed quiet at his brother, his eyes full of lightnings, and looked down at Danny. He was bleeding a lot, and he seemed unconscious.

"Danny?" the boy above him whispered.

"Did I kill him?" Aiden asked with a childish voice.

"No, you can hear his heartbeat. But he's weak. He's probably gonna pass out if we don't do something right now. I can rip my shirt and use it to stop the bleeding, but it won't be enough to end his suffering."

As he was talking, Ethan took his top off and tore it so he could bandage Danny's body. It took a several seconds to Aiden to realize it, but as he was watching Ethan taking care of his beloved one, calm and hopeful, the other twin knew his brother was untitled to be happy. And wasn't Ethan's happiness all that mattered to Aiden?

"I'll get the suffering part," he only murmured, kneeling by Danny.

Aiden took the student's hand and started to drain his pain thanks to his supernatural pain siphon. Ethan looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my mistake. I made the two of you suffer for too long. Time to save the world now," the younger werewolf said, trying to smile, even if Danny's pain he was draining was hurting him.

"Why did you change your mind? I thought you hated him?" Ethan whispered while Danny was recovering a bit at a time.

Aiden had his jaw clenched because of the suffering, but he answered between his teeth, "You were right, I was blinded by my jealousy. I couldn't help but feel hateful as regards Danny. I felt like you betrayed me, like you abandoned me... I was lost without you. And you just know how crazy I can go when I'm lost. Now I realize what a bitch I've been by trying to break your couple. You're... You're beautiful together. I apologize for wanting to destroy the reason of your happiness. I couldn't have been more wrong." Ethan swallowed, staring at his twin's eyes. He was moved, obviously. "I love you," he continued. "I will accept every choice you will make."

Ethan had tears in his eyes. He bit his lower lip and, after a few seconds, he touched his brother's cheek. Ethan smiled and said, "Thank you for understanding."

The older one leaned to get closer to Aiden, and eventually kissed him on the mouth, softly, and purely. "I love you too," he whispered against his brother's lips.

Aiden felt warmth spreading all over his body. He was so shocked he could not do anything. Ethan was still smiling to him, a bit shyly.

"Ethan?" they suddenly heard.

They both looked down at Danny. His eyes were open and he was breathing properly. His boyfriend hugged him.

"You're alive!"

Danny was not answering. He was looking at Aiden, who was still holding his hand but he had stopped pain-siphoning him.

"Babe, what is he doing here?" Danny asked in indignation, with a weak voice. "He tried to kill me, I won't let him hold my hand."

The brown-haired boy got his hand back and threw lightnings with his eyes to Aiden. The werewolf bit his lower lip.

"I forbid you to talk to him like that. He apologized. And he saved your life."

"What?"

"He... performed CPR and gave mouth-to-mouth to you!" Ethan lied, even if a pain siphon basically equaled a CPR and a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Danny grimaced in disgust. "Yurk, never let him do that again. But... Thanks, though."

Ethan nodded with a smirk and helped his lover standing up. They walked to the high school and left, not in the mood to go back in class. Instead, they spent the late afternoon and the evening all together and had fun, even did Aiden. He learned to know Danny, and he was a good guy, eventually.

* * *

On the same night, as the twins were getting to bed, the smallest sighed, looking at the pounding rain through the window.

"I'm so grateful you saved him."

"You would've done it if I hadn't, anyways."

"I wanted to let you the chance to redeem yourself." Aiden shrugged. "I'm proud of what you did, Aidie. I mean, not the part where you beat him up, but when you tried to make amends and revived him."

"I know. I did what was best for everyone."

"Not really. You sacrificed your own happiness for mine. I will never forget that."

The tallest got up from their bed and joined the other one at the window. He put his head on Ethan's shoulder.

"I did it because I love you, and because loving someone is sacrificing oneself for the beloved one."

Ethan turned around. "I will never thank you enough for what you're doing for me, and for Danny. It means a lot for him, you accepting us as a couple."

"Supporting my bro is the least I can do. But, please, never imply again that I've kissed your boyfriend. Sounds a little awkward."

"I know," Ethan smiled, amused. "Do I have to imply that I've kissed you or does it sound a little awkward too?"

"No, don't mention it. I'd like to keep it for ourselves. And, by the way, you're a really good kisser," Aiden said with a wink, causing his brother to blush.

After a silence, Ethan continued more seriously, "I'm sorry I lied for the pain siphon. But I couldn't afford telling him the truth."

"If it gets serious between you two, you'll eventually have to tell him. I mean, what will explain your eyes getting blue? What will excuse your growls? What will justify your fangs, claws and wolf hairs? Sometimes truth is easier."

"I'll think about it." Aiden nodded. His twin brother put his hand on his arm and pressed it. "Thanks. For always being here for me, even if I'm not always here for you. I know I'm a lousy brother, but do know you're not."

"Almost killing your brother's boyfriend doesn't make you a lousy brother? Well I'll take note of that."

They laughed.

"Come on," Ethan continued. "Let's go to bed. Today was exhausting, we need to rest."

While he was jumping on the bed, Aiden took a look at the window. Outside, it was raining hard. Aiden never liked rain. But tonight, he did not care. All that counted was that Ethan was here, and that they loved each other. The young boy touched his lips with his fingertips, remembering what memory his brother had left on his mouth earlier in the day. Now Aiden realized. The mightiest proof of love was the capacity of letting the beloved one go in another's arms.

* * *

 **Here it was, my tribute to Charlie's twenty-eighth birthday! I hope you liked it, I'll come back soon with other Ethan/Aiden stories because let's all admit they're the best minor characters in _Teen Wolf_!  
**

 **Anyway, reviews are accepted and welcome, thanks for reading!**


End file.
